Races
Here are the available races. Human In the beginning there were Humans, Elves and Ogres. Humans are the most numerous and the plainest race in the Realms. Although possessing no special abilities or bonuses, they are the most adaptable and flexible race and are able to assume any class. Humans are bipedal creatures with two arms and a roundish head. Their height, weight, eye and hair color vary greatly. It is rare to find any two who look exactly alike. In dark times Humans and Elves mated creating a new race, called HALF-ELVES and Humans and Ogres mated created the Half-Ogre Race. Classes: Mage Cleric Thief Warrior Vampire Druid Elf Tall, slender creatures with an affinity for the woods and nature, Elves are distant cousins to the Pixies and share the intelligence and dexterity of that winged race to a lesser degree. With a lighter frame than Humans, what they lack in strength and stamina is made up for with their superior agility - both in thought and movement. Elves are capable in all classes, though they function poorest in the role of pure fighter. Most Elves will prefer to stay close to nature, and many become druids. All Elves have the inherent ability to detect magic. The average Elf stands taller than most Humans, being well over six feet. Most have fair skin and long, straight hair, though there are individual Elves who chose a darker life reflected in their outward appearance. Elves gain experience on a scale of normal rate * 1.1. Classes: Mage Cleric Thief Warrior Vampire Druid Dwarf Dwarves are relatively short (in Human terms), stocky and powerfully-built creatures. Long-lived and extremely sturdy, they are known equally as well for their hardiness as for their cantankerous personalities. Their thick, stout frames lend them poor dexterity, but high strength and stamina. This race has produced some of the most renowned fighters. Dwarves possess the inherent ability to see in the dark with infravision. Dwarves average from four foot five inches and five feet tall, with dusky complexions and thick, fur-covered torsos and limbs. Both men and women proudly wear and take pride in their beards. Dwarves gain experience on a scale of normal rate * 0.97.Classes: Cleric Thief Warrior Vampire Druid Halfling Stout, round, open-minded and very elusive the Hobbit has a level of dexterity which is only equal to his wit. Many enjoy the thrill of reading a good book, or telling stories by the fire. Many halflings, because of this, tend to avoid adventuring, though some rare hobbits choose the path of the Bard, or storyteller, for their keen intellect serves them well. This intelligence, coupled by a surprising determination makes them a curious (though somewhat underpowered) ally. Halflings have compact bodies and thick, long limbs, and usually have very hairy feet. Eye color range from blue, brown, green, and any shade in between. Halflings gain experience on a scale of normal rate * 1.02. Classes: Cleric Thief Warrior Vampire Druid Pixie Pixies are small Elfin creatures with gossamer wings. They are very much more intelligent than most other races, but their strength and constitution suffers from their small size. Because of this, the Pixie often choose the calling of magic and excels especially in the arts of the Mage; the mind of the Pixie knows no equal. Pixies possess the obvious ability of flight. Pixies are slight of stature, standing less than five feet in height. Both their skin and hair color varies from among all the colors of the rainbow. Pixies gain experience on a scale of normal rate * 1.08. Classes: Angel Bard Cleric Demon Djinn Druid Mage Psionicist Ranger Summoner Thief Half-Ogre The Half-Ogre is a result of breeding during the dark days with humans, when pure-blooded Ogres were known for raping and looting Human villages. As a result of this, the Half-Ogre stands from six to nine feet tall in height and is known for its muscle-packed body that can weigh from three to four hundred pounds. Most are relatively hairless, their bodies are covered with small, boney growths, and their disproportionately long limbs gives them a somewhat simian appearance. This offspring of humans and Ogres has inherited great physical abilities: an apptitude for aggression from its Ogre lineage, inherent infravision to assist in traversing darkness, and though slightly smaller than pure-bred Ogres it nevertheless boasts an awesome strength. Being territorial, most Half-Ogres will readily engage in battle to establish superiority over any it encounters. All in all a race best suited for the role of pure fighter. Half-Ogres gain experience on a scale of normal rate * 0.92. Classes: Thief Warrior Vampire Half-Orc A recent mingling of Orcish and Human blood arising as the darker races have encroached further upon the remaining settled areas, most members of this half-blooded race are distinctly more Orcish than Human in both appearance and behavior. Large and dull of wit, with short but broad bodies, their poor mental and physical dexterity is offset by an iron constitution. Though some have dabbled in the sorcerous arts due to their human influence, brute combat is is still the natural call which stirs in the soul of the Half-Orc. All Half-Orcs possess infravision. Though not as broad nor powerful as full-blood Orcs, Half-Orcs usually retain their wider bodies, longer, bowed limbs and heavier musculature. A ridged brow crowned by bushy eyebrows conceals small, squinting eyes; below a snout-like noses opens a maw filled with crooked fangs; dark skin emanating a rancid odor; their presence disgusts civilized races. Standing from five to seven feet tall and averaging two hundred pounds,an altogether fearsome race. Half-Orc's gain experience on a scale of normal rate * 0.94. Classes: Cleric Thief Warrior Vampire Half-Troll An intermingling (carried out in the darker lands of the Realms) of the blood of the Troll with that of Humans, the Half-troll is as deadly as it is hideous. Though considerably smaller than full-blood Trolls, the Half-troll often stands well over eight feet in height and carries over three hundred pounds on its heavily-muscled frame. Though naturally of low wisdom, the race was sorcerously imbued with a wicked intelligence and the ability to see naturally in the darkness. Half-trolls usually make poor pure magic users, and suffer from an unusually low dexterity. Yet their boundless energy and high intellect create one of the most cunning physical beasts of the Realms in experienced hands. Owing in part to the black blood which courses through their heavy veins, the heavily-scaled skin of the Half-troll ranges in color from a charcoal grey to a deep, blackish green. Half-trolls revel in the fright of their appearance, often wearing their hair in battle-braids and emblazoning themselves with brands and tattoos to accentuate the effect. Half-Trolls gain experience on a scale of normal rate * 0.90. Classes: Thief Warrior Vampire Half-Elf These beautiful creatures are the result of the mixing of human and Elven blood. Though the resulting Half-Elf is not as intelligent as the pure-blooded Elf, nor as hardy as the full-blooded Human, this mix serves quite well in a variety of classes which require the standards of both mental and physical prowess. Their beautiful almond eyes enable them to discern objects in the darkness. Not as tall as the pure Elf, they range from five feet six inches to six feet five inches, with a heavier musculature than their ancestors. Half-Elves gain experience on a scale of normal rate * 1.04. Classes: Mage Cleric Thief Warrior Vampire Druid Gith The Gith are a race descended from humans. Once long ago, they were a peaceful civilization of humans that were captured by mind flayers and tormented for centuries. Eventually, a savior named Gith led them to freedom, yet their bodies had been flayed by the mental powers of the illithids. The Gith found themselves, stronger, quicker, luckier and smarter than average humans, yet they had lost much of their faith, wisdom, stamina and charisma. They had yellowed skin and were very long of limb. Sunken eyes peered from yellowed sockets, now strangely capable of naturally detecting invisible things. The Gith race has split into three distinct groups recently. The good, the Githzerai, the selfish neutral, the Pirates of Gith, and the evil, the Githyanki. Giths gain experience on a scale of normal rate * 1.06. Classes: Mage Cleric Thief Warrior Vampire Drow Drow are the darker, more evil cousins of Elves. They were once part of the happy community of Elves which roam the forests today, but have long since moved under the ground, building vast subterranean cities and complex networks of caves. Drow have black skin and white hair, and are moderately weaker and have a more slight constitution than average humans. Still, like all Elves, they have a slightly higher dexterity than men. Members of this race specialize in spell casting, and have thus developed a very high intelligence. Being creatures of darkness the Drow tend to fight more proficiently in the darkness, and have innate infravision withwhich to discern objects and living things in the absence of light. Drow gain experience on a scale of normal rate * 1.08 Classes: Mage Cleric Thief Warrior Vampire Sea-Elf Also called Aquatic Elves, they are akin to mermen as land elves are akin to men. Found almost exclusively among heavy weed beds in quiet, sheltered, salty waters, they are great friends of the dolphins. The race historically prefers to fashion caverns in lagoon bottoms and reefs in which to live and work, but occasionally an adventurous sea-elf will mingle with the general populace on dry land. The race is humanoid in appearance, with gill slits on the throat and greenish-silver skin and green or blue-green hair. Sea elves have an inate ability to notice magical auras as well as breath under water. Sea-elves gain experience on a scale of normal rate * 1.12 Classes: Angel Augurer Bard Cleric Djinn Druid Mage Psionicist Summoner Thief Warrior Lizardman Lizardmen are semi-aquatic, breathing air but often dwelling totally underwater. They are often noted to use underwater caves as their lair, and are typically found in swamps, marshes, and similar places. Members of this race band together in rough tribal form; they are omnivores, and are likely to prefer human flesh to other foods. Due to this taste for humans, they suffer if their alignment strays too much towards the honorable side of the spectrum. This race, of course, has the innate ability to breath under water. Lizard men gain experience on a scale of normal rate * 0.91 Gnome Gnomes are a quirky demi-human race. Though not the mightiest of races, they are well versed in their studies of knowledges, magics and religions. Additionally, due to their familiarity with such lore, they tend to be more resistant to magics. They can, though, suffer tremendously from physical attacks. Gnomes usually focus in the magical or clerical arts, though a few rogues have ventured into the arts of thieving (albeit often not very well.) Gnomes are a short, stocky race, similar to their dwarven cousins. Most often prefer an evening at home with a magical tome, a loaf of pipeweed bread and a cup of ale over venturing out to battle. Gnomes gain experience on a scale of normal rate * 1.2 Classes: Mage Cleric Thief Druid Goblin Goblins are nasty little creatures. They tend towards an evil alignment. Goblins tend to be on the short side, standing a little over three feet tall. They have slightly pointed ears, wide mouths filled with sharp fangs, and their eyes are usually dull brown, grey, or black. Their skin colors range anywhere from yellow, to orange, to a deep red. What they lack in physical strength, they more then make up for with their incredible agility. Goblins tend to stay on the sneaky side, making excellent thieves and assassins. Tribal clerics or mages are not unheard of, though they tend to be not quite as strong at magic than elves and the like. Goblins gain experience on a scale of normal rate * 1.2 Classes: Mage Cleric Thief Warrior Vampire Minotaur The term 'strong as an ox' aptly applies to this race. Minotaurs are either the result of a horrible curse, or the offspring of another minotaur and a human. They have the body of a well muscled human, with the head of a bull, complete with huge horns. Standing well over eight feet tall, minotaurs make a horrible foe indeed. Possessed of an incredible strength and endurance, minotaurs make exceptional warriors. They also have close to the intelligence of a human, which makes them proficient clerics and augurers. They do not, however, have the magical aptitude and self-discipline it takes to make a true mage. Minotaurs gain experience on a scale of normal rate *0.90 Classes: Augurer Cleric Demon Druid Thief Warrior Ghoul Once human, these carniverous undead now retain only the faintest resemblance to their former selves. They walk slightly hunched over. Their skin in dark, ranging from all shades of brown, to grey, to black. The transformation has lengthened their fingernails and turned them black. They often live in graveyards, where they can gorge their sick appetites for humanoid flesh. Ghouls retain much of the intelligence they had in their former lives. Their physical strength and stamina have improved a good deal however. While naturally an evil species, ghouls can stray from thier diabolical path as long as they dont stray too far. Ghouls consume the life energy of the corpse they eat if it has been freshly killed. Ghouls gain experience on a scale of normal rate *0.90 Classes: Mage Thief Warrior Vampire Summoner Dragonkin-Only Races: Red Red dragonkin are some of the largest and powerful evil aligned dragonkin. They are beings of fire and ash, and are known to be solitary and secretive. While incredibly large and ferocious they tend to be slow and not too bright, thinking with their 'fire breath' more often instead of their brains. Black Though smaller and marginally weaker than the Reds, Black Dragonkin compensate for it by being slightly more agile and intelligent. Nevertheless, they are still a far cry from the Silver Dragonkin, and still rely more upon breath and muscle than wit. They are creatures of acid and water, and are generally morose and cruelly fickle. While roving through these lands, their chief weapon of choice tends to be 'acid breath'. Silver Pure as molten moonlight, and just as fluid and graceful, the Silver Dragonkin are the thinkers of the devout dragonkin. Known for their sleek agility and rapier wit, they are excellent adepts of magic as well as skilled fighters who tend to think before they act or speak Their element is the cold, hence their employment of 'frost breath.' Gold Considered by themselves to be the lords of all good dragonkin, and somehow possessing both pride and humility, Gold Dragonkin are the embodiment of good amongst Dragonkin. They are large beasts of fire and light, slightly more intelligent than their red cousins, but they still share their evil brethren's tendancy to leap before looking. They have been recognized to employ 'fire breath' as befits their race. Wyrm-Only Races: Emerald In the name of evil, the emerald wyrm, even with its massive size, stalks his opponent out using poison as a focus of attack. Being extremely large, and powerful, these emerald wyrms have become accustomed to considering themselves the most destructive and evil of all wyrms. Shadow Your shadow either follows behind you, or in front of you...Unless you are being hunted by the shadow wyrm. Using the darkness to its natural ability the shadow wyrm even with its enourmous size, can sneak up on his opponent as quick as any thief. Being more dexterious than almost all other wyrms the shadow wyrm can strike the most fear into the hearts of warriors who aren't afraid of the dark. Alabaster Through its size and presence, the alabaster wyrm is capable of striking fear into the heart of the most daring opponent. As beasts of the cold element, they crush their adversaries with a fearsome frost breath and a strength unmatched by the other evil races of wyrm. Beware, as there is no escape from the grip of an alabaster wyrm... Vermillion Devoted to the flames of hell, the vermillion wyrm holds its fire in; waiting for the right moment to explode a plethera of flames onto its opposition. They call themselves the most evil of all wyrms for the simple fact, they use the element of hell. Indigo Quick as lightning, and strong as lightning. Their strength comes from that lightning. The indigo wyrm is one of the most dexterious of the evil wyrms. Stalking their opponent from above then striking down with fierce and electrifying power. They are very shocking... Ash The ash wyrm is the most intelligent of the evil wyrms, using strong acids to destroy their enemies. Though they are very wise, they are not very strong which is a main factor in being a great and powerful wyrm, but they do suffice is the fight against good and evil. Brass Unlike their cousins the vermillion, the Brass wyrm are on the side of the heavens, using the fire of all that is holy, to strike a great wrath upon its enemies. Bronze Like the evil indigo wyrm, the Bronze wyrm strikes their opponents quickly and with an electrifying power. Using lightning and all its components in its fight for good. They are faster than most wyrms, but they lack a small deal of strength, which is a great disadvantage. Copper Cousin to the ash wyrm, and father of the gold dragonkin, the copper wyrm has a great deal of intelligence. Using acid to weaken their advisery, they are, unlike the ash wyrms, extremely powerful. That strength and their intelligence makes them consider the most powerful of the good wyrms. Amber Like the brass wyrm, using the fire of heaven to their advantage against opponents, the amber wyrm is a small but powerful wyrm. In its fight for good the wyrm has proven to be, a great asset, because of its small size, its powerful strike, and quickness. Sterling Father of the silver dragons, and cousins of the Alabaster; completely devoted to the light of heaven. The sterling wyrm is an extremely strong creature. Using the elements of ice on their opponents, the sterling wyrm have become a strong factor in the neverending battle of good and evil between the wyrms. Platinum The most powerful wyrm of them all, the platinum wyrm, is the most unique wyrm considering there is none like it. Using smoke and steam as its main focus of attack. the platinum wyrm is the main factor in the heavenly wyrms struggle. Massive in strength, intelligence, and dexterity, the platinum wyrm is feared among the bravest warriors, and most powerful dragons.